LuGi
by suik
Summary: Cerita tentang 4 malaikat agung cifer,Gabriel,Rafael,Mikaela yang turun ke bumi.cerita bagaimana mereka mengahadapi masalah rumit,permusuhan,tugas dari tuhan,perjalanan mencari para dewa,dan bagaimana kisah cinta terjalin disaat masa-masa sulit mereka
**Naruto Fanfiction**

 **LuGi**

 **Disclaimers : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kashimoto**

 **Warning:AU,OOC,Typo(s),Don't Like?,Don't Read!**

 **Pairingi : Naruhina,Sasusaku**

Tuhan menciptakan banyak malaikat,namun tuhan memiliki 2 kelompok malaikat agung yang kelompok pertama berisi malaikat malaikat yang selalu bertugas disurga…hanya hari hari tertentu dapat turun kebumi,salah satu dari mereka yang sering bertemu dengan salah satu nabi para umat islam ialah malaikat ini sering dipanggil sebegai 10 malaikat sedangkan kelompok kedua 4 malaikat terdiri atas 3 malaikat. 3 malaikat dan 1 malaikat bertopeng inilah yang akan diceritakan…Dimulai dari awal bagaimana 1 malaikat ini memakai topeng

Mari mulai cerita ini dengan memeperkenalkan 4 malaikat agung ini,Mikaela,Rafael,Gabriel,dan Lucifer.4 malaikat ini dibuat dengan ketampanan dan kecantikan yang luar biasa,walaupun mereka memakai pentup wajah,walaupun hanya mata yang dari mata mereka itu saja,sudah sangat jelas bahwa tuhan menciptakan mereka dengan ketampanan dan kecantikan yang luar ,siapa malaikat yang memakai topeng itu?. sebuah alasan khusus ia menciptakan pasukan pemberontakan kepada tuhan,membuat perang terbesar memihak kepada Lucifer,dan ia diturunkan malaikat bertanya"mengapa Lucifer tidak diturunkan ke neraka?".10 malaikat agung tuhan yang lainnya selalu saja berkata"karna tuhan menyayangi ciptaanya".Mereka(malaikat)pun hanya terdiam dengan jawaban semua malaikat agung ada yang tahu alasan sebenarnya,untuk apa…Lucifer diturunkan kebumi

Sebelum Lucifer diturunkan ke bumi tersebar sebuah berita disurga."Lucifer memberikan sebuah kutukan kepada salah satu 3 malaikat agung"

"K-kau akan menyesal telah melakukan hal ini Lucifer"

"kau,tau kan…arti dari namaku…,"

"tentu saja!"

"takkah kau tau maksudnya?"

"apa maksudmu"

"kau cantik,sepertinya kau hanya bermodal tampang dan kekuatan dari tuhan,sayang sekali otakmu tidak"

"Lucifer!jaga bicaramu!"

"tapi,aku menyukaimu"

"heh!"

"dengan atas namaku ini,aku tau wajahmu yang hanya tertutup kain tipis itu"

"aku takkan terjerat oleh perkataanmu Lucifer"

"namun sayang aku lebih mecintai Rafael"

"takkan kubirkan kau menyentuhnya lagi!"

"terserahmu…ini hanyalah urusanku dengan tuhan"

Dan dia menjatuhkan dirinya,dengan senyumnya yang membuat sang malaikat cantik ini terjerat ketampanannya

* * *

2.000 abad setelah kepergain lucifer

"Tuhan mengirim kalian kebumi,untuk mencari Lucifer"

"Hah!untuk apa mencarinya"

"mengawasinya"

"oh…kami mengerti"ucap ketiga malaikat agung ini saat melihat tatapan tajam milik mikail

"dimana kami akan tinggal,dan kehidupan seperti apa yang akan kami jalani disana"tanya Gabriel

"disana telah kami utus seorang dewa untuk memberikan kalian tempat tinggal,berbaurlah kalian seperti manusia,beteman,bersekolah,dan"

"melakukan dosa?"tanya Mikaela

"terserah pada kalian"dan sang malaikat penjaga neraka itu pergi dari mereka bertiga

-0-0-

"aku tak mengerti mengapa kita harus mengawasi Lucifer"tanya Rafael"mungkin saja dia berbuat ulah yang membahayakan manusia"jawab Gabriel"tidak,tidak…para manusia itu patut untuk digoda oleh Lucifer"protes Rafael"karna dosa mereka?ayolah...setidaknya bukan luciferkan yang membelanya!"ucap Mikaela "kau terus saja membelanya Mikaela!apa kau menyukainya?"tanya Gabriel "tidak!tidak sama sekali!hey!aku yang menangkapnya!'srrrruuut'tiba tiba tangan milik Gabriel siap memukul Mikaela baiklah!gabriel yang menangkapnya kan!tapi yang benar saja!aku bukanlah seorang pencinta sesame lelaki!"protes Mikaela"sudahlah,ayo kita segera turun,"perintah Gabriel dan masuk kedalam kawah berwarna kehitaman"lihat,,kawah ini saja hampir berwarna kehitaman saking banyaknya dosa para manusia itu"ujar Rafael"sudahlah masuk saja,apa susahnya"ucap Mikaela dan menyusul Gabriel turun ke bumi

* * *

"tuhan sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk turun"ucap sang malaikat"aku ingin bertanya!dimana billal sekarang?"tanya pemuda berambut kuning dengan manik saffire bertanya kepada sebuah cahaya besar(malaikat)"satukanlah dahimu dengan dahi milik Gabriel,dan kamu dapatkan informasi yang ingin kamu dapatkan"ucap sang malaikat"satu lagi,apa sebenarnya perbedaan kami dengan kalian"tanya pemuda itu lagi"kalian bisa menjadi manusia,kami tuhan juga menciptakan cerita yang menarik untuk kalian dan para dewa"dan sang cahaya pergi sebelum pemuda itu bertanya lagi

* * *

-0-0-

"Lama sekali!"teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat berkuncir 2 "siapa?"tanya Gabriel "aku Hestia…ayolah!kau sendiri tak mengenal sahabat lamamu Gabriel!"teriak gadis yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Hestia(Dewi perapian,rumah dan memasak) "Hestia!oh…kau terlihat berbeda!"pekik Gabriel"ini wujud manusia mu?"tanya Rafael "Yap,dan kalian hanya perlu membuka penutup wajah kalian dan tada~~~~wujud manusia,kalian dapatkan!"terang Hestia"apa kau memakai nama aslimu disini?"tanya Mikaela "tidak,tentu saja tidak,aku memakai nama tenten!biar ku pertanyakan nama apa yang akan kalian pakai di dunia ini?dan kenapa kalian turun kebumi?"tanya tenten "ah…aku rasa aku akan memakai nama asli saja,tuhan memberikannya..,bukannya itu sangat berharga…"jawab gabriel "apa kau ingin dijadikan alat pembullyan hah!memberikan nama gabriel!hah bisa jadi kau juga akan dijadikan sebuah kelinci percobaan"ledek tenten"hahahahah"tawa Rafael "baiklah…untuk pertama tama ayo buka penutup wajah ini!"ajak Rafael "baiklah,aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat wajah kalian"ucap Mikaela"satu,~"Rafael mulai menghitung "Tiga!"pekiknya dan tiga malaikat agung inipun membuka pentup wajahnya dan "ah…jika ku lama lama disini mungkin aku sudah pingsan!tuhan memang menciptakan kalian begitu manis dan tampan"puji tenten melihat wajah wajah 3 malaikat agung "wow gabriel!rambutmu ternyata berwarna gelap dan panjang,dan…begitu putih"puji Rafael "uh…aku ini biasa saja,rafael juga manis,tak kusanganka rambutmu berwarna pink seperti Bunga sakura,tunggu!tuhan melarang kita untuk memotong rambut!kenapa kau potong rambutmu!…tapi aku suka dengan mata hijaumu….emerland"puji gabriel "bagaimana menurut kalian dengan Mikaela"tanya tenten yang mulai menutup hidungnya "wow!rambut hitam kebiruan mata onyx tajam,kulit putih…oh tuhan..apa Lucifer lebih tampan daripada dia!"pikir gabriel dalam hati"wow Mikaela,aku jatuh cinta padamu!"ucap Rafael reflex"aishh…sudah sudah!hestia eh maksudku tenten bawa kami ke rumah!"ucap Mikaela malu "tunggu beritahu nama kalian agar aku bisa mulai mengurus ini itu"ucap tenten "ah!aku sakura!"teriak Rafael"um..aku sasuke saja,aku melihat nama ini jatuh dipohon kematian..orang yang memakai nama itu..perilakunya sangat baik"terang Mikaela"apa?jasuke?"ledek tenten"sasuke!"pekik Mikaela dengan deathglare yang menakutkan tenten"lalu,bagaimana denganmu..gabriel?"tanya tenten namun yang dipanggil malah sedang melamun

-flashback on(gabriel)

"hey!gabriel ayo bermain"ajak Lucifer"hah..main apa?"tanya gabriel "teka teki,biar kutanyakan padamu!"ucap Lucifer"baiklah,baiklah…"balas gabriel "panggilan sayang untuk suami di jepang adalah?"tanya Lucifer "begitu banyak"jawab gabriel "yang ada di otakmu!"ucap Lucifer "anata"jawab gabriel "apa sayang?"ucap Lucifer dan tinju gabriel melayang ke pipi Lucifer"ok ok,aku serius jika kau gunakan kata itu dengan kunci ,awalanya adalah "h" dan "a"pertama diganti dengan "I" tada~~~maka jadilah namamu…"ujar Lucifer"kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan"ucap gabriel "memang tidak!oh!aku dipanggil tuhan!"ucap Lucifer dan pergi…setelah itu…perang besar disurga terjadi

-flashback off

"-hey!gabriel!apa nama panggilanmu!"teriak tenten yang sejak tadi tak didengar gabriel "hinata"bisik gabriel "apa?"tanya tenten tak dapat medengar kata gabriel "hinata"ucap gabriel "wow,tak buruk"puji tenten"baiklah,kalian akan kuantar ke rumah,ayo,pegang tanganku!"ucap tenten dan membawa 3 malaikat agung itu pergi dari tempat mereka bertemu

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **ane masih newbie...jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan :'v**

 **ini cerita terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic yang dulu ane baca..(udah lupa namanya :v) namun sayang gak dilanjutin lagi**

 **untuk masalah keagamaan ane islam...cuman biar gak nyinggug agama lain,ane coba masukin kayak dewa dewi yunani/romawi,dan agama ane sendiri...kalau ini fanfic terlalu menyinggug..ane nggak bakal lanjutin ni fanfic..jadi kalau ni fanfic terasa menyinggung anda..tolong dikatakan...**

 **makasih sudah mau membaca...review pliss :v**


End file.
